


От Франции до Багамских островов

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Euro 2016, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Криштиану в полуфинале Чемпионата Европы, а Лионель отдыхает на Багамах. И как же все-таки хорошо, что есть Интернет!
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	От Франции до Багамских островов

Маркусси встретил их теплым дождем, но никто из португальцев не обращал внимания на то, что вода текла прямо за шиворот и хлюпала в кроссовках. Сборная была ужасно уставшая, вот только не особо понятно, от чего — то ли от выматывающей и выворачивающей кишки игры с Уэльсом, то ли от бурного празднования в раздевалке. Криштиану сначала скакал вместе со всеми, а потом как-то сник, уселся на скамейку и терпеливо ждал, пока все угомонятся. Не то, чтобы капитану не пристало веселиться, Роналду вообще был в первых рядах, он просто замучился, плюс еще и Гарет.

Имя друга царапнуло подкорку мозга и кровоточащей полосой осталось на сердце. Прямо зло брало — оба футболиста Мадридского Реала прекрасно осознавали неизбежность случившегося на поле, куда тут денешься, спрашивается. Но когда прозвучал финальный свисток, у Криштиану все внутри упало, да так и осталось лежать где-то в области коленей, будто камнем к земле притянуло, душило веревкой. На Гарета смотреть было невыносимо — глаза грустные, на лице грязной кистью выведено разочарование и обида на самого себя. Но надо отдать Бэйлу должное, поражение он принял стоически, Криштиану даже подивился его внешнему спокойствию, пожимая протянутую руку валлийца — расстройство расстройством, но никакой злобой от Гарета не веяло совершенно.

Криштиану сказал пару утешающих предложений, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали весомо и действительно успокаивающе. Гарет в ответ сверкнул глазами, кривовато улыбнулся и позволил себя обнять, сильно сжимая пальцы на плече Роналду — наверное, синяки останутся. Ну и пусть, если Бэйлу так легче — пусть. Да и выход в финал стоил для Криша миллионов синяков во всех местах.

В автобусе, везущем их на базу, португальцы подутихли — разлеглись на удобных креслах и дремали. Нани смешно зевал во весь рот, пытаясь попасть пальцем по экрану телефона, Ренату, сидящий рядом с Криштиану, листал какой-то журнал и сонно таращился в страницы, своими волосами периодически проезжаясь по плечу Роналду, который на такой расклад совершенно не жаловался. Впереди виднелась макушка Фернанду, который никак не мог успокоиться, тыкал в лицо своим замученным помощникам какой-то папкой, требуя решить вопрос прямо сейчас. Криштиану уставился в окно и натянул наушники, отрезая себя от внешнего мира, думая, как поднять себе настроение, которое после общения с Гаретом девалось неизвестно куда. Мысли заклубились в голове подобно туману, сменяя друг друга, перетасовываясь, причудливым образом перекручиваясь так, что неясно было, где начинается одна и заканчивается другая. Но одна будто бы особняком стояла в стороне, выделяясь среди калейдоскопа стадиона, красно-зеленых флагов, выкриков толпы, цветных микрофонов, тычущихся в нос и влажного пола раздевалки.

Мысль о том единственном, кто сейчас Криштиану был так необходим. Лионель.

Сколько между ними сейчас километров? За сколько можно их преодолеть — за сутки? Несколько часов? Он бы смог сейчас попросить остановить автобус, поймать такси и уехать в аэропорт, зная, что там, на этих чертовых Багамах, его ждут?

Конечно, смог бы. Гадость, это ваше расстояние, можно как-нибудь без него? Ну, хоть в одной стране, что уж говорить об одном городе — это вообще из области фантастики. Несколько раз в год, когда они оба находятся в пределах Барселоны или Мадрида, всегда заканчиваются в зависимости от того, кто на этот раз одержал победу, но в обоих случаях гробовым молчанием и последующей SMS-кой через пару дней с привычным _«я больше не психую, поговорим?»._

Криштиану вспомнил ноябрьское Класико и поежился, натягивая рукава толстовки на пальцы. Блин, и зачем он вообще об этом подумал? Пусть Реал и выиграл второй матч, впечатления от первого хрен сотрутся даже через год, благо, что у Лео хватает мозгов об этом лишний раз не упоминать в разговорах. Хотя, с него станется, сегодня так точно припомнит, лишь бы Кришу кровь попортить.

Последняя мысль была пропитана какой-то необъяснимой радостью — пусть Лео и начнет его стебать, главное, чтобы у них получилось созвониться. Боже благослови тренера, который поддался на уговоры Роналду и выделил своей главной звезде отдельный номер — Криш долго его обхаживал, плел что-то про настрой на игру, концентрацию, которая «выше, если он проводит много времени в одиночестве». Фернанду сначала был уперт, как баран, а потом сдался и распорядился переселить Криша на третий этаж, в номер поменьше, но одноместный. Роналду, если честно, был готов хоть на полу спать, лишь бы его никто не доставал расспросами: «Эй, чувак, что ты весь вечер в телефоне, девушку завел?». Да, бородатую такую девушку, которая сейчас злая, как собака, и нуждается в моральной поддержке, потому что им в финале играть со сборной _«господибожеопять»_ Чили.

Так, забыли про чертов Копа Америка, в задницу его Санчесу засунуть, и провернуть два раза.

Эта тема была настолько запретной, что Криштиану старался даже не думать об этом, когда был один, что уж говорить, когда он оставался с ноутбуком за закрытыми дверями своего номера.

Фу, звучит так, будто бы он там мастурбирует на лицо Лео. И на бороду тоже, будь она неладна.

С таким веселым набором мыслей Криштиану доехал до базы, вытряхнулся из автобуса, еще раз пообнимался с командой, поголосил хором с Пепе какую-то песню, и, наконец, оказался в своем номере.

— Кровать! — простонал Криш, зарываясь лицом в подушку и стягивая на пол кроссовки, снятая толстовка кучей валялась рядом. — Моя кровать, никому не отдам.

Улечься на постель было чертовски плохой идеей — Роналду тут же начало клонить в сон, тело будто свинцом налилось, а ноги задеревенели ниже коленей от того, что свешивались с края кровати. Одеяло было такое мягкое, а простыня приятно холодила прямо через тонкую футболку. Вот сейчас бы закрыть глаза и все, вырубиться, отдохнуть, выспаться, блин, эти слова даже звучат приятно!

Криш со стоном перевернулся на спину и свесил руку, нашаривая мобильный. На экране светился крохотный конвертик — у Роналду сразу сердце совершило кульбит и ухнуло прямо туда, где все еще…

Так, не думаем про Гарета, не думаем.

Короткое _«я тут»_ — и Криштиану схватил с тумбочки ноутбук, одновременно делая сразу кучу вещей — раздеваясь, причесываясь, запуская приложение на компьютере, разминая затекшую ногу. Прямо Цезарь, посмотрите на него, а!

Нечеткое изображение на ноутбуке мигнуло, дернулось, вместе с сердцем Криштиану, а потом превратилось в лицо Месси — все такое же небритое, но теперь улыбающееся, даже слишком ехидно улыбающееся.

— Герои матча на связи? — спросил Лионель, подтверждая догадки Криштиану.

— Куда ж нам деваться, — скучающим тоном произнес Роналду, с трудом сдерживая желание расплыться в идиотской счастливой улыбке. Блин, как же он скучал, два дня интенсивных тренировок не давали возможности созвониться, а теперь казалось, что с последнего разговора прошла целая неделя.

— Мои поздравления. Не пробей носом потолок, придется оплачивать ремонт.

— Хорошо, что с твоим ростом тебе такие проблемы не грозят, можешь задирать нос, сколько хочешь, — беззлобно огрызнулся Криш, но Лео даже ухом не повел, продолжая рассматривать его лицо.

— Попробую пережить это.

— Как Багамы?

— Жуткая жара и куча людей, — Лео отодвинулся от камеры, позволяя Криштиану рассмотреть террасу за его спиной. — Я не так себе представлял отпуск.

— А как представлял?

— А то ты не знаешь, — съехидничал Месси, на что Криштиану все же не смог сдержаться и заулыбался.

— Знаю. Почему борода все еще на месте? Кольцо до горы не донесли? Нельзя просто так взять, и…

— Богом клянусь, еще одна такая шутка и ты огребешь, — Лео демонстративно сунул в экран средний палец. — Вот, видел?

— Напугал, блин. Ты знаешь, что с этим твоим пальцем нужно сделать?

Лео сначала покраснел, а потом резко побледнел, видимо, не зная, как подколоть Криша в ответ. Для Роналду подобные моменты были как бальзам на душу — у него нечасто получалось выйти победителем из их привычных пикировок, Месси был весьма острым на язык. Да и вообще, его язык был годен еще на много разных приятных вещей, помимо постоянных пререканий.

О-о-ох, вот об этом он зря подумал.

— Изврат, — наконец, выдавил Лионель, ерзая в плетеном кресле. — Скорее бы кончился этот сраный чемпионат Европы. Забирай кубок и давай на юга. Я скучаю по твоей заднице.

— Нормальный расклад, — обижено хмыкнул Криштиану, — я по нему скучаю, а он по заднице. В таком случае, можешь отправить ко мне свой член, а все остальное пусть дальше остается небритым и торчит на своих Багамах.

— Иди на хрен, — добродушно ответил Лионель,

— Да с удовольствием.

— Это лучше, чем финал Евро?

— Намного лучше, — фыркнул Криш. — И уж точно лучше, чем заросшие пальмами скучные Багамы.

— Тебе бы тут точно понравилось, ты же любишь отдыхать с размахом. А я нашел пару красивых мест, где почти людей не бывает, часто хожу туда подумать… Особенно последнее время хожу, голова уже взрывается.

Криштиану нервно покрутил в руках телефон, понимая, что сейчас они буквально идут по лезвию бритвы. Разговор опасно накренился, словно сейчас все с грохотом покатится вниз.

— И что надумал?

Лионель внимательно посмотрел на Криша — это был заметно даже через помехи в изображении — и вздохнул. Но этот вздох был совсем не таким, какой Роналду слышал сразу после финала Кубка. Тогда Лионель дышал так, будто вот-вот задохнется.

— Я скажу тебе самому первому, ладно? Пока я… короче, давай сменим тему. Как Гарет?

— Блин, — убитым голосом произнес Криштиану, тут же вспоминая лицо своего одноклубника, — с одного на другое. Хреново Гарет. Я наплел ему какой-то фигни, думал, что успокою его, а он мне так плечо сдавил, я чуть без руки не остался.

— Его можно понять, Криш. Позвони ему через пару дней, пускай в себя придет.

 _«Ты вон до сих пор в себя не пришел»,_ — вертелось на языке у Роналду, но португалец изо всех сил сжал простынь, кусая губы — ни слова, не дай Бог.

— Позвоню, обязательно…

— Что-то ты уставший. Может, тебе спать пойти?

Криш подозрительно прищурился.

— Кто-то меня выгоняет?

— Нет, просто… — Лео воровато оглянулся куда-то назад, — мне тоже пора, поздно уже. Анто меня и так потеряла, наверное.

— Ладно, ты прав, я задолбан донельзя. Завтра сможешь вырваться?

— Да, — кивнул Лионель, — только поздно, как сегодня, но, скорее всего, подольше, у нас завтра планы большие, экскурсии какие-то, так что мои будут спать.

— Тогда завтра отпишись, лады?

Повисла пауза, длинная, как чертово расстояние между Францией и Багамскими островами, сколько бы там ни было километров, все равно, дофига. Слишком далеко. А они оба зависли где-то посередине.

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся Криштиану, приближая экран к лицу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть глаза Лео. — Скоро увидимся.

— Спокойной, Криш. Ты сегодня молодец, осталось немного. Порви всех в финале, хоть Францию, хоть Германию, без разницы. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.


End file.
